1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device packages. Particular aspects of this document relate to power semiconductor device packages, such as power integrated modules (PIMs).
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are often encased within (or partly within) a package prior to use. Some packages contain a single die while others contain multiple die. The package offers protection to the die, such as from corrosion, impact and other damage, and often also includes electrical leads or other components which connect the electrical contacts of the die with a motherboard. The package may also include components configured to dissipate heat from the die into a motherboard, a heat sink, or otherwise away from the package. Some conventional semiconductor power packages have included springs exterior to the package for contact with external elements, and some of these may have included double-spring designs.